We propose to investigate interactions between central nervous system (CNS)-derived cells and conducting polymers towards development of a new generation of polymer-based microelectrodes and biomaterials. The results of this ground-breaking research will facilitate establishment of intimate communication between implanted electrodes and electrically active cells such as neurons. This technology will contribute to changing the prognosis and enhancing the quality of life for individuals suffering from neurologic disorders, sensory deficits, and spinal cord injuries. Aim I: Investigate and characterize polymer-cell interactions for live neural cells embedded in conducting polymer towards development of novel biomaterials and a living microelectrode. Aim II: Investigate and characterize diffuse conducting polymer electrode networks of micrometer and nanometer scale grown around neural progenitor cells embedded in 3-dimensional hydrogel scaffolds. Aim III: Establish a model for investigating CMS injury processes and immune responses to implantation of novel conducting polymer microelectrodes, hydrogel-conducting polymer electrodes, and hydrogel and conducting polymer-coated neural electrode devices using murine organotypic hippocampal and cortical slice cultures and electrophysiological neural recording schemes. [unreadable] [unreadable]